


Unexpected Changes (One Shot)

by Kma345



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kma345/pseuds/Kma345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry unexpectedly finds out that he's a father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Changes (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larryforever2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/gifts).



> This is for Niallergirl89. I hope you like it!

It was just a coincidence that you ran into Harry at the grocery store. You guys used to be very close, but ever since One Direction went on hiatus you guys never talked. You hadn’t planned on ever telling him, but looks like that idea went out the window. “Hey Sam!”

“Hey Harry. How have you been?”

“Good, I’m thankful for this break. It’s nice to relax.” He looked down to see you pushing a stroller and of course he had to make an ordeal. “Aw and who’s this cutie in here?” He reached down to move the blanket, so he could see the baby better. He didn’t say anything right away, he just stared at her.

“Her name is Evie Grace.” You hoped that he wouldn’t realize she was his. You’d gotten pregnant after one night when the two of you got really drunk and decided it was a good idea to sleep together. She looked exactly like you except she had his piercing green eyes.

“How old is she?” Harry said with skepticism in his voice. You thought about lying in the hopes he wouldn’t put two and two together. You could see the wheels turning in his head. You two had only slept together a handful of times and unfortunately the last time you two had been too drunk to use a condom.

“She’ll be three months in a week. The time sure does fly.” You decided against lying because you doubt he would buy it anyway. He always knew when you were lying. He said you had a tell, but refused to tell you what it was.

“Three months? That would mean a year ago is when she was conceived. Right?” He looked you right in the eyes, he knew you wouldn’t be able to handle him staring for very long.

“Uh, yep that’s about right.”

“Sam, is she mine? We slept together about that long ago. And I know we didn’t use a condom.”

“Um, I’d rather not get into this here. Come to my place around seven?” “Yeah, but you’re gonna have to answer me eventually.”

Shit, he was gonna be here any minute and you had throw up on your shoulder. You ran to the bedroom to change your shirt. Right as you took you shirt off, the door bell rang. You quickly threw on a shirt and ran to answer the door. You opened the door very slowly. “Hey Harry, right on time, as always.” You stood there for a minute just looking him up and down.

“Are you gonna let me?”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Harry walked right towards the kitchen where Evie was sitting in her swing. You had been in the middle of cooking dinner when Evie decided she wanted to eat and then threw up on you when you burped her. “Hey cutie. Yeah, you’re a smilie thing aren’t yeh? That’s good though better than being grumpy.” He was leaning over the swing and let Evie wrap her little hand around his finger and stick it in her mouth.

“She’s a pretty easy going baby. Only cries when she really needs something.”

“So back to our conversation earlier. Who’s the father?”

“Um…well.”

“She's mine, isn't she?”

“Yeah,” you whispered. You weren't even sure he heard you at first. He didn't say anything just shook his head.

“Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped. I would have been with yeh through it all. I deserved to know. You know I love kids. Did you think I'd be upset?” He sounded pretty irritated, understandably. You had no idea what to say. You just hadn't talked to him since that night and didn't think a simple call or text would have been appropriate for the situation. What were you supposed to say, oh hey how have you been, by the way I'm pregnant with your baby?

“We hadn't talked since that night. I had no doubt you would have helped. And I had no idea how you'd react. I know you're normally such a careful person when it comes to sex that I thought maybe you'd think it was my fault. It's not exactly a conversation that I could just have with you over the phone or text.”

“I would have NEVER blamed you. We were both drunk and I know you wouldn't do it on purpose. Is that why we haven't talked this entire time? I'd like to be in her life now if that's okay with you? You said her name was Evie Grace, what's her last name?”

“Of course you can be in her life. Look I was just scared, okay? It's a scary thing to be pregnant anyway, let alone being pregnant with someone that you're not in a relationship with. She has my last name.”

“Oh, I thought maybe you'd give her my last name. Can I hold her?”

“Well I hadn't planned on telling you and I didn't want her wondering why she didn't have my last name and of course.” He carefully took her out of swing and held her in his arms. He started walking around, kind of rocking her. She stared up at him with eyes just like his.

“You wanna go sit down on the couch?”

“Sure.”

\-----

_Two months later_

Harry had been at your house everyday for last two months and most of the time he stayed the entire day. He might as well have lived with you at this point. He took to being a father very quickly. He did anything he could for her, which took a lot of the pressure off of you, and it was such nice change. You think you'd probably only changed about ten diapers the last couple of months because he always did it, saying you'd done everything by yourself for three months and it was his turn.

It didn't take Evie any time at all to get used to him, it was almost like she knew that he was her father. She loved playing with him, probably because he was always making funny faces and singing to her. She couldn't get enough of his voice. Not only had Harry been around to take care of her, but he also has been buying everything under the sun. He'd buy her diapers, wipes, formula, and any clothes that he thought she needed. She now had too many clothes to fit in her dresser.

You and Harry had also reconnected. It felt like you'd never been apart. You two fell right back into your routine, well except now Evie had part of your attention. You couldn't help, but think that you should have told him sooner. Today you guys decided to take Evie to the park. “Hey Sam, I have a question?”

“Okay.”

“Since I'm here and taking care of her. Do you think that we could change her last name to Styles? I really want her to have it.”

“Can I think about it? I don't want to change it and then something happen. I don't really think that's gonna happen, but you can never be too cautious.”

“I understand that, but she's mine and I want people to know it. I will never leave her.”

“Just give me a little time Harry, I'm still adjusting to you being here. Hell I’m still adjusting to being a parent and I'm sure you are to.”

“Okay, but it would mean a lot to me, Sam.”

“I know Harry, it's just a big step.”

\----

_Three months later_

Harry and you had moved in together. You wouldn't say you were dating, but you were more than friends. You felt there was no need for a label right now. You wanted to,wait and see if anything serious came of it.

Harry had decided it was best to move to a place with a bigger yard so Evie would have a place to play growing up. After the move Harry bought a huge swing set and a sandbox for her play in. Evie was growing up so fast. She was now able to sit up and crawl on her own. Harry was having a field day with it. He'd sit her down on one side of the room then run to the other and try to get her to crawl to him. She would always crawl, but many times she would crawl in any direction, but the one he was in.

You still hadn't changed Evie’s last name yet. You've been thinking about it everyday for three months now. You kept going back and forth. He's been here these last few months and taking care of not only her, but you as well. His birthday was in a week and you thought the perfect gift would be changing Evie’s name. He hadn't brought it up since the day in the park probably scared if he said anything you wouldn't agree to it.

You had it all planned out. You'd get a copy of her birth certificate and put in a box. When he opened it, it would already have her last name marked out and Styles written above. It wouldn't be official because he'd have to go with her to change it. Thankfully since Evie was less than a year old a court order wasn't necessary.

\----

_A week later_

It was Harry’s birthday and you had the entire evening planned out. You decided on cooking dinner instead of going out. Harry had told you that he didn't want anything from you, but little did he know he'd get exactly what he’d been wanting the past few months.Your mom agreed to watch Evie for the night, so you two could be alone.

You cooked his favorite meal, put on the outfit he liked best on you, and the lingerie you'd picked out special for tonight. Harry came into the kitchen just as you were finishing the meal. “Wow, Sam you look amazing. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble”

“Harry it's no trouble at all, I just want you to have a good birthday.”

“It can't be bad if I'm spending it with you.” You were nervous to give him his gift, even though you knew he'd love it.

“Harry do you want your gift now or later.”

“I can wait ‘till after dinner.” After dinner you two decided to sit out on the patio with a glass of wine. Harry’s present sitting on the table.

“Harry, why don't you go ahead and open you gift?”

“What's the rush love?”

“I just really want you to open it. I think you're really gonna like it.”

“Alright.” He slowly put the box on his lap and slowly took the ribbon off. He didn't say anything for a while, just staring at the piece of paper. “Oh Sam. Thank you. This means more to me than I can express. So does this mean that you think I'll be apart of Evie’s life for a long time?”

“Yes Harry, I had no doubt that you'd be in Evie’s life once you found out. It was just a big step to take and you've really proven that you want to be here no matter what. It's not officially changed because you need to be there. We can go tomorrow if you'd like.” At this point both of you had tears streaming down your face.

“This is the best gift you could have given me. I couldn't have asked for a better person to have a child with. And even though we didn't plan it, I wouldn’t change a thing.”

\-----

_A year later_

Evie was almost two now. Harry and you have been living together for a little over a year now and it was one of the best decisions you'd made. While you went to work Harry would stay home with Evie. Almost every night Harry would have dinner ready when you came home. He loved staying home with Evie, maybe even more than he loved performing. He knew he would have to leave eventually to go back on tour, but he’d be home as much as possible.

You and Harry had been dating for six months now. The decision was not taken lightly, both of you were in agreement that it was best to take it slow. You hadn't planned to ever tell Harry about Evie, but running into him that day was one of the greatest things to happen to you. Funny how life works out. Harry, you, and Evie Grace Styles make a better family than you ever thought possible.


End file.
